9 make a difference
by SapphieChan
Summary: Just moving to some place new, Kyo  9 , is suddenly called a missing piece to a puzzle just roaming the park one afternoon. But what dose this mysterious purple stone his sister found in there new backyard.


Summary: Kyo (9) just moved to a new place and yet the noise from within his mind is becoming stronger, he just thought he was an ordinary kid but not until someone called him the missing piece, but to what.

Me: hey all again this time it's about the movie 9, but I've turned them human. I can't do it when there stitchpunks.

Alex: you can't do anything without it being human or demon/angel, nor can you draw it either.

Me: Shut up, at least I try at times yet you just give up in a minute.

Alex: and you wonder why you don't have that many friends.

Me: I don't want so many friends.

7: what's with the fighting?

Me & Alex: Where not fighting, who says we are?

7: No one.

2: what's with the changing us from stitchpunks to humans?

Me: Don't you worry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my imagination that created the story

Stitchpunks names so nobody gets confused (Some are Japanese with the meaning in brackets and the other English.)

1 = Joseph

2 = Yukito (Traveller)

3 = Chi (Blood) Male older twin

4 = Chiyo (Eternal) Female younger twin

5 = Felix

6 = Youichi (male having dark charm)

7 = Kaoru (Fragrant)

8 = Maxwell

9 = Kyo (there are 4 meanings but for this its 3rd meaning cooperation)

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter one: You're the missing piece of the puzzle.

9's POV

Today was a sunny day, yet I knew wanted to find something but it wasn't anything normal. I just moved to this town with my family just yesterday we were formerly living in Japan, for an unknown reason this place makes that sound in the back of my head become louder it sometimes becomes overwhelming.

The sound is like metal clanging and it never changes just the same thing over and over again. I've tried to tell my parents but they just don't listen, they only say it's just my imagination but I know it's not.

I'm going to a new school tomorrow, but that's ages away and at this very moment I'm sitting on a bench at the local park. Looking up into the sky yet I'm not looking at the clouds but day dreaming like I always do.

I get up and walk away from my seat, walking down the pavement this place isn't giving me any dreams. I stop at a tree, a large tree old with age. Putting my hand on the side of the tree it makes me wish that I had the power to do things others can't.

Suddenly and image of a large machine comes to my mind. It looks at me with its large red eye. I start gasping for air my hand that wasn't on the tree was over my heart, it was shooting with pain and fear.

Breathing almost became difficult it was as if my throat is closing really fast like a steel trap. I do the basic in through the nose and out through the mouth breathing technique it calms me down but only slightly.

I hear the crushing of leaves from behind, not knowing what it was I spun around to find out what it was. It was a person a year younger or two than me, he was just standing there pointing at me an expression of wonder on his face.

His reddish brown eyes shone with delight, his ink black hair covering his eyes only slightly. "You're the one, the missing piece of the puzzle."

I don't understand. What missing link? What in the world is the guy talking about. Dark clouds fill the sky. Another 7 people were heading towards the same tree I was still leaning against; I didn't really want to be part of this so I ran.

Not noticing the big muscular guy who was grabbing me by the hood of my red and black hoodie and pulling my upwards, so my feet couldn't touch the ground. Since my hoodie was a few sizes to large which I was grateful for it was easy for my small figure to slip from it.

I fell to the ground in a crouching position, before the guy that was now holding my body less hoodie could grab onto my shirt which was my favourite and I don't want it ripped or stretched. I ran.

I was out of breath when I got home, slamming the door behind me. It had my little sister Kairi a 4 year old with black hair, pale skin and gorgeous big blue eyes.

"Kyo onii-san, what's that matter, your paler than usual? Where's your hoodie? You were wearing it earlier." Kairi asked a small smile on her face as she had her arms out wanting me to hold her.

As I picked her up I replied "Don't worry about it bud."

As I swirled her around in the air she squealed with delight. "Hey where's okaa-san and otou-san?"

Her arms around my neck as she hugging me, Kairi replied "I don't know they left a little while after you did."

Setting Kairi down a sigh escaped my lips while doing so. She ran off the moment her feet touched the ground; I'm glad to see that she's enjoying herself.

I walk to the kitchen and start making dinner for both my sister and I, since I know that our parents won't be home again. Probably gone straight back to work and won't be coming back home again, well it's not like they aren't our real parents.

Both Kairi and I have been orphans ever since Kairi was born, mum had died after the birth of little sister and dad was murdered. I was 11 at the time. The people that we call our parents now are our foster parents.

They're the 3rd foster parents we've been sent to. The first two well let's just say that the first family was a couple who would just forget that they even had my sister and I living in their home, after about a month or two we were sent back to the orphanage.

The second foster family we were sent was this man his name was Mr Johnson, he never did do much at all, he just worked, slept, drank, ate and then beat me till I was black and blue or other things whenever he felt like it. Having to do the chorus like the cooking and cleaning, and on top of that having to take care of Kairi without letting her get hurt.

If I didn't get the cleaning or whatever else he wanted me to do I would be punished sometimes it would be mental abuse, then it would turn into physical and sometimes it would turn to sexual abuse. But after the first time I tried for it to never happen again but as usual it had.

Going to school was the worst since everyone thought I was a magnet for trouble, coming to school in clothes that would just hang off of my body, always coming in with bruises, casts on my arms and my legs, black eyes you name it.

It was a year until both my sister and I were sent back. The neighbours had called up the police, when they had reached the house I was already black and blue and every other ugly colour you can find in a bruise.

I'm just glad that I only have on scare on my face shaped like an X on my right cheek, but most of my scares are on my body which can be hidden by my clothing. I'm also glad that Kairi never had been hurt once. She can always be the innocent little sister that I want her to be.

Our new foster parents may not be here but at least they know when to send me money so I can buy food, and they come home to celebrate our birthdays, Christmas and New Year's.

After just finishing off setting up, and putting our food on the table when Kairi came running in something in her hands that she probably is going to give or show it to me. She stopped at my feet; I crouched down so I was in level with her, she smiled and opened her hands.

What I saw was something very pretty a small unusual stone, it was a purple colour and had strange markings starting from the middle and spreading out. Looking into Kairi's smiling face and excitement in her eyes.

I smiled back and said "It's very pretty isn't it? Do you want me to make a necklace out of it for you?"

"Really yes please." A smile even larger than the last was now on her face as she couldn't holder her excitement in. She handed over the little stone and ran off to the bathroom to wash her hands.

Smiling to myself I went to my room and put the stone on my desk, so I knew where I was and I could make the necklace for Kairi later. I walked back to the dining room to find Kairi already sitting in her chair.

I gave a laugh and sat down in my own chair and began to eat. I couldn't help but laugh when the meal was almost over that Kairi was falling asleep in her seat, almost falling of it at the same time.

I got out of my seat and picked up my sister. She was small for her age smaller than most anyway, I walked down the hallway to my own bedroom and set Kairi down onto my bed. The reason to why she is in my room and not her own is that I am scared for what might happen to her if I'm not watching.

I quickly walk back to the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink to soak for the night. I pushed back my black hair that got in front of my eyes, as I walked back to my room to make Kairi her necklace.

I awoke on my desk the next morning to Kairi shaking my arm. I looked over at her and smiled, I then asked her "Hey what time is it onee-chan?"

"It is 7 o'clock nii-san, I need to go." She replied back fidgeting on the spot.

"Huh?" She started jumping on the spot and then I noticed what she wanted, she just needed to go to the bathroom. I took her tiny hand into my own and took her to the nearest bathroom to my room.

As she went to the toilet I got ready for school, after hearing the flush from the toilet I picked her up in my arms and let her help me pick out what I should wear for the day at school. Once we picked out something suitable for me to wear, I grabbed a set of clothing for Kairi and went back into the bathroom.

I filled the bath with nice warm water and stripped Kairi and I of our clothing, then I hopped into the bath taking Kairi with me, she squealed with delight when getting into the water, splashing it everywhere. It made me laugh.

"Kairi stay still for me wills you now, I need to wash your hair and I don't want the suds to get into your eyes." I said squeezing the shampoo into my hand.

Kairi tried to sit still and I washed her hair, and washed the suds out making sure none were left in her hair and started on my own. When finished our bath I dried both myself and Kairi off and then we put on our clothes.

I was wearing a black and navy blue top, a black and blue zip up hoodie, baggy black jeans and a pair of black sneakers, all my clothing was a few sizes too big so they hanged off my body. But I knew that underneath all that clothing was very effeminate body that has seen hatred and the darker side of the world.

Kairi was wearing a red dress with white ribbons coming of it and pair of black ballerina slip on shoes.

The time was currently 7:20am, and school started at 8:45am meaning that I had at least an hour and a bit till I had to drop off Kairi at the day care and get too the high school, which was just down the road.

I made Kairi and myself some lunch before packing it away, putting mine into my school bag and Kairi's into a smaller bag and handing it to her. She smiled and danced around the room full of energy.

Looking at the time it was 7:45 having round about 15 minutes before we had to leave, so I went back into my room for a bit while Kairi watched the morning cartoon on the TV in the lounge.

The gem was still there, the necklace was half finished all I had to do now was attach the string and it would be finished. I smiled as I thought about the joyous expression that Kairi will have tomorrow when I give her the finished product.

I then hear Kairi squeal with delight or fright, so I walk back to the living room from my bedroom to see Kairi sitting there a large smile on her face clapping her hands at something funny.

I surprised her by picking her up from behind making her laughter even louder than it was previously. I gave her a kiss on the cheek as she hugged me around my neck. I grabbed my school bag, turned off the TV before walking out of the house locking the door behind me.

Still holding onto Kairi as I did these things, when walking down the street I got a few stares. It really didn't bother me much since I had gotten stares from when I was living with Mr Johnson, so after a while I got used to it.

After dropping Kairi off at the day care centre, I walked the rest of the way to my new school. As I walked through the gate I saw many types of people you would normally see such as jocks, geeks, Goths and so on.

When walking to the office to get the stuff I needed I saw some weird things happen, such as people's things being thrown around, books and other things set on fire and the person who owned it were trying to get rid of the flames.

When reaching the office there were people already they just trying to get out of all the stuff that is going on out of the safety of the office.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Me: I guess I'm just gonna leave it there. I don't really have a mind to write lately but this is what I have written this so far I hope it goes well.

Alex: what with you. Its like you draw more then anything else.

Me: Well I can't help it when there is paper in front of me I can help but draw. Its a habit that I can get rid of.

Alex: Uh huh well just get the other things your writing done and fast.

Me: Hai


End file.
